Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/5
The-Real-Iceman To Chio's and Boz's surprise its The-Real-Iceman (or Iceman if you prefer) who had just been taking a visit and the general chatters section for quick laughs Iceman notices the two heroes running towards him, Iceman gets a bit nervous and utilizes his icepowers and transforms himself into a little icecube Boz and Chio get up to him with a blank stare, chio says Chio: you of all people should know your powers don't work against members at your level and higher Iceman realises what a clumsy mistake this is and transforms back to himself and says. Iceman: well you got me there; but what do you want? Chio: something horrible as happened to the private section of the forums Iceman: what happened? Boz: well Chio didn't make much of it but as far as i understood his description; a hole has teared through the walls of the private section Iceman: is it of any threat? Chio: yes very, we suspect that it may be used as an entry point for all the noobs of the forum. They haven't located it yet but it may not be long until they do. Gamebuddy The adolescent male known to the forums as "GameBuddy" was prancing innocently through the "Games" section of the boards on his way to the "Private District". The blistering heat radiating from the raw and powerful hatred that resided there licked at his feet and threatened to consume him, but GameBuddy didn't let such silly things hamper his cheery demeanor. He pulled out his over sized microphone that he carried with him always and began singing a tone deaf song. After his song had needed and he had arrived at the outskirts of General Chatter, GameBuddy stop for a moment to stretch out his limbs. GameBuddy: Gee, it sure is boring around here! GameBuddy spied a group of his friends chatting about something nearby. GameBuddy: I wonder what they're up to tod-OH CANDY! GameBuddy's hand shot down to the ground and scooped up a piece of the shiny and enticing sweets, and with a flick of his wrist, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, spittting it out a second later. GameBuddy: Yech! That was gross! That's the kind of candy you're grandma has buried in her purse covered in lint and cat hair! Why, only a complete and utter simpleton with the brain of an incompetent raccoon would be enticed by such a poor excuse for a confectionery treat! And then a thought dawned on GameBuddy. He knew the kind of pseudo person that would gobble these dollops up in a nanosecond. He knew because he had encountered them before. All of the painful memories of the Great Noob War came flooding back like a typhoon of "LULZ". the shorthand typing, the spammed topics, the flames, OH THE FLAMES. He could still recall the rancid smell of their greasy t-shirts as they endless flooded whatever board the were attacking. And they always broke through, no matter how secure the site, they always managed to break through. Gamebuddy sank to the floor and grabbed his knees in a fetal positional. He began to sing softly into his microphone. Category:Transcript